Platinum Nuzlocke: Episode 2: The Adventure Episode
(Previously, on Pokemon Nuzlocke!) Barry's Mom: Poke-Terrorist! Barry: Dafuq is a Nuzlocke? Starley 2: Wait, we have Poke-Rabies? I thought we just got a Cappecino from Staryu Bucks... Piplup: Poke-Kidnappers! Barry: Good job, Sheldon! Helios: I see what you did there! (The Pokemon logo appears, with the word "Platinum." In a silver color sliding under it, followed by, "Nuzlocke." in a red, electrified text.) Ghost Nuzleaf: If you couldn't tell... That was the title card! GENERAL DISCLAIMER: This episode contains underaged children leaving home on a quest to beat up other people's animals with their animals. If you cannot stand seing animals fight eachother, man up and read anyway. ADVERTISEMENT: THIS EPISODE WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE NATIONAL PIKACHU ASSOCIATION! WHERE THE MOTTO IS, "WE ONLY NEED ONE ELECTRIC RODENT!" (An older man and a young girl, only about Barry and Helios' age walk into the Lakefront.) Proffessor Rowan: What in the name of Arceus? Why are you two using my Pokemon? Dawn: They must be Poke-Kidnappe- Helios: SHUT UP! WE ALREADY BEAT THAT JOKE TO DEATH IN THE LAST EPISODE! Barry: Some Pok- Helios: SERIOUSLY! CAN WE STOP ADDING POKE TO THE BEGGINING OF WORDS?! WE ALREADY DID IT IN THE, "Last time on Platinum Nuzlocke" SECTION! IS IT THAT HARD TO JUST SAY, "Rabid?" Barry:... As I was saying, some Starley attacked us and we had to use your pokemon to defend ourselfs! Dawn: Well, you must be resourceful trainers! Helios: Actually, we're not trainers. We haven't even caught a Pokemon yet! Rowan: No Pokemon? Hmm... You seem like you have potential. Tell you what. Meet me in Sandgem Town and we'll talk. See you there. (Both Dawn and Rowan walk off.) Barry: Did you hear that? I bet he's going to give us some Pokemon! Helios: I'd like to have my own Pokemon... Piplup: Usually, when he says that, he means he's giving you US. Helios: What? I don't want to be stuck with a Penguin! Barry: You hear that Sheldon, that might mean we'll be... Friends forever! Sheldon the Turtwig: Please no... Piplup: It won't be THAT bad! Besides! I'll learn Ice Beam later and then can take out Grass Types! Sheldon the Turtwig: Oh yeah? Well... I learn.... er... I become ground type! Which makes me even more weak to Ice! Piplup: Point proved. Helios: Heh, I guess it won't be so bad if I get to beat up other animals! (Scene cut to Sandgem Town.) Rowan: Ah, nice to see you two. Now, as you may know, I am a Pokemon Professor. My job is to identify different Pokemon and their natural habits. But, recently I have gotten into the study of Pokemon Evolution. And I believe that the Three Lake Guardian Pokemon may have a role in this study. Barry: Lake Guardian Pokemon? You mean those 3 from the myths? Rowan: The very same. Mesprit, Guardian of Verity, and Creator of Emotion, Uxie, Guardian of Acuity, and Creator of Knowledge and Azelf, Guardian of Valor, and Creator of Willpower. If you could document their existence, It would help me greatly with my studies. However, I am too old and cannot do this myself. Which is why I'm letting you use my Pokemon, in exchange for you using the Pokedex to document as many Pokemon as you can. Helios: One question. Rowan: What? Helios: Do I have to CAPTURE the Legendary? Rowan: Well, of course you do! How else will you document it's data? Helios: I don't know, but that's against the rules! Rowan: What rules? Helios: THE Rules. Rowan: ... I'm just going to assume you're hopped up on caffeine right now. Barry: Wow! Recording Pokemon Data! Hey, Helios, while we're at it, want to take the Pokemon League Challenge? Helios: Pokemon League Challenge? Barry: You haven't heard? It's where you travel to 8 different cities in the Sinnoh Region, and fight 8 Gym Leaders, each have their own type of Pokemon and battling style, once we've done that, we can challenge the Elite 4, then the Champion in order to become the strongest in Sinnoh! Helios: A challenge where we get to make our animals fight eachother? Sounds awesome! how about we have a warm-up battle outside with Winston and Sheldon? Piplup: Who's Wins- Oh, don't tell me- Helios: Yup! You're Winston! Category:Platinum Nuzlocke